powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AndreSerpentarius
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Omnilock page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 03:30, June 19, 2012 That is not correct, this wiki is about powers that has appeared in all sorts of media. Cartoons, anime, games, manga, books, and movies. The ones for maid up powers is called fanon superpowers that people make up.-Thekingsman 04:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I know that you are new to this. Anyway, you already did leave a massage, that is how we talk to each other on the wiki or on the chatbox that is on the wiki but no one hardly uses it. You are doing great with your english although a miner grammar issue. I am not that busy. Well, for talking in privet is more of a problem. Do you have skype?-Thekingsman 05:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 'AndreSerpentarius 03:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC)'i do have one but i rarely uses it. but i should installed them back if want to use skype. hey by the way, i know that omnilock power is just something that you just created since i see how much you like the omnilock power. but anyway all superpower exist only in our mind. it can defy logic but cannot defy the logic the readers and the creator. have you watched yugioh when malik faces yugi the first one. thats what actually what we all debatinging in this site. human minds is weak. with imagination he can create anything better than any reality warper(even omnipotence and omnilock) he creates god. and because the human mind is weak the god that he has just created who can do anything and knows everything absolutely control the human itself like me, you and the others. so its all about human imagination. if you dont like what i write with this i will delete it. I already know that. I have my own theory about that. I think the omniverse contains all universes including the marvel multiverse. They say that but they have no prove to back it up.-Thekingsman (talk) 19:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) If I may be of assistence, an omniversal concept is easy to grasp, but the hard part is how people who are not omnipotent in their own universe can have titular omnipotence in another reality. The more you think about it, it's not really farfetched observing how there are effectively infinity universes and one has to have unilateral control over another. Think about the Beyond Realm in Marvel comics or the 5th dimension in DC comics. While people within that realm of reality exhibit average power in comparison to his verse, but when they enter another verse like 616 (and parallel universes) in Marvel or Earth 1 (and parallel universes) of the DC verse, they have an entirely different standard of power relative to that verse. Look at us, we are the verse writing the entire reality for those verses so it makes sense that if we make ourselves a part of that verse, we would have virtually infinite power and knowledge of it. And if our universe is destroyed, wouldn't their universe be destroyed too because they do not have their reality because our universe isn't making it. The transcendence of our puissant pencil makes the difference. I should know, I occupy the dimensions of a greater dimension than this one where we use . . . . well, 3Ds can't really comprehend our technology so I'll leave that for later. ChuckNorris135 (talk) 10:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC)